There are a variety of different on-die temperature sensing and digitization systems in the art. These systems are typically high precision approaches which may not need any calibration. However, these systems typically have a variety of drawbacks, as they typically require an on-die or off-chip precision voltage reference and complex circuitry. They also tend to occupy a larger silicon area, consume more power, and are generally harder to implement. Consequently, such sensors are typically limited to only very few locations on die, resulting in providing only very limited information on temperature distribution within the die. Moreover, these approaches tend to be medium to high cost solutions.